


Royal Witches

by spiritlynx23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritlynx23/pseuds/spiritlynx23
Summary: Dawn saw the end of the world now along wth her lover she will re due it.





	Royal Witches

The year was 2878 Mid-January and we zoom in on a young Brunette that appeared in her early twenties sitting on a Throne Fit for a Queen in weird cavern. The Cavern was Decorated with a pit of fire some Dear Heads on the wall a few pictures assorted around the room. There were several couches in an assortment of colors beautiful carpets. 

The Brunette was Dressed in a beautiful Blood Red Dress and a pair of Red Pumps. Her Hair was in gentle Curls and her blue eyes had a far look in her eyes. She possessed pale skin and a gentle smile. 

Faintly you could hear footsteps approaching her till a firm male voice said, “Stop Blaming yourself my love.”

The Woman Turned her head and stood from the throne showing she was standing at five Seven and she looked at the new comer. “You know this is my fault Henrik. This war was a result of me meddling in the affairs of humans.” 

Henrik was five foot Eleven with Dark brown hair and soft Hazel Eyes. You could see Lightly tanned skin chest from the opening Leather Jacket that had the Words Wild Heart stitched on the back. He had Leather pants and Combat boots. “It wasn’t your fault Dawn. It was the result of both The Calling of all the Slayers, The Meddling of the Powers personal species of Witches that caused the war.” 

Tears started to form in Dawn’s Eyes. “But my family is Dead Buffy, Willow, Xander, My mom, Spike, Anya and Giles. All of the are dead because of my meddling.” She said as her tears started to go down her face.

Henrik wrapped his arms around Dawn and held her while she cried. “Dawn you were still new to your powers when all this happened. You couldn’t have known Xander would react that way to what you did, Fuck Dawn you didn’t even know you had the power to Change people’s races from human to a more magical Races.” He mumbled in her ear.

Dawn Started to cry harder with an occasional sniffle and hiccup before she whispered in a fragile voice “But They’re dead they will never be able to draw breath again. If I didn’t have these powers none of this would have happened. Buffy wouldn’t have been killed by a more powerful breed of vampire, Willow wouldn’t have gone crazy and killed half the world, Giles wouldn’t have sacrificed his life to attempt to bring Buffy back to life. Anya would still be here if I didn’t curse Andrew for annoying me. Spike would never have gone in the Sun because he pushed me out of the way of those fuckin Lilith Vampires. My Mom wouldn’t have died if I wasn’t placed with her family and had memory spell on her that caused her to die from a brain tumor.”

Henrik Grabbed her by the shoulders and he connected his eyes to hers and in a firm tone he says, “Dawn, we have been over this these powers are part of you they have always been inside you. You are the reincarnation of The Daughter of Neena The First witch to ever exist throughout the multiverse these powers are yours genetically. Joyce Summers was never your birth mother yes she raised you from the moment you were made by that Stupid Order of Dagon.”

Henrik took a breath before he continued with what he was saying. “Dawn You have to remember Xander and Willow were both born and raised on the Hellmouth. They had issues Xander didn’t know being born on a hellmouth he was automatically considered of demon Descent Just by being born in Sunnydale. Willow much the same however she could never admit when she was wrong ever. Willow Half assed her magical training by rushing though it and assumed that she was ready for the next level stuff every time she thought she mastered something. In the End she developed her craft on her own and developed an addiction to the power she channeled that ended up with her Destroying North and south America in a blind rage. Plus, you didn’t know what would happen when you turned her into a hybrid type of which between us and her type of magic you have no clue that could have happened.” 

Dawn Listened to him as he spoke trying to find a flaw in what he is saying but he is right she knew most of this stuff he was saying was true. She didn’t know she had that power when she turned Xander into an elf, they didn’t know that at the time those born on the Hellmouth are considered of demon descent. Willow addiction was well notified especially after her fight with Tara when she accidently tried to erase her mind and ended up erasing the Entire Scooby gang mind for an entire night. But He was current in saying that Joyce and Buffy weren’t really family by blood. She later learned she was the daughter of Neena and her lost love when her powers started showing up after Buffy died when the spell repressing her powers to start appearing and the key energies disappear.

Henrik eyes showed so much emotion as he continued to talk. “If you want someone to blame for the deaths of Giles Spike and Buffy. Place the Blame at my mother like I Do. My mom technically created the Lilith Vampires because she created the spell that turned my Siblings and my Father into vampires. Which Thyra Bennet used that spell as a basis create the Lilith Vampire to kill The Vampires My Mother Created. Also, Andrew was extremally annoying you had the right to Curse Him and Anya was going to die anyways you have to remember she contracted Demon fever from sleeping with Spike too much.”

Dawn wiped the tears from her face and says, “Your right, I can’t keep living in the past. It’s the past end of discussion. We just move on and Go out to kill some Vamp’s for old time sake?”

Henrik Smirked “We could but Cordelia requested us for something or another. I think it’s about a new vision She had.”

“Really Cordy doesn’t really like talking about her visions not since that spat with Angel a few Centuries back.” Dawn muttered.  
Henrik Crossed his arms and looked at Dawn with a sneer on his face. “Can you blame her he did try to kill her to get on the good side of the Volturi to bad he died.” 

Suddenlly there was a sound and a female voice said in a raspy tone. “Say’s the guy who would have killed him for daring to touch your seer.”

Both Dawn and Henrik Turned their head to look at the new comer. Standing there was a Beautiful tan woman with While brown hair and Brown eyes Dressed in what could be considered black formal kimono.   
Dawn asked “Faith, what are you doing here I thought you were spying on those immortal martial artists in Nerima district in Tokyo?”

Faith looked at her and put her arms behind her head. “I was but I got bored and started looking around Japan for any interesting information. Apparently all supernatural based being are about to go to war with each other.” 

“Why, are they fighting this time?” Henrik asked.

“Apparently Those Sailor scouts in training you know That Mini Moon girl and her asteroid bitches killed several Yokai cubs including Lord Shessomaru great grandchildren. So shessomaru put a hit out on Every sailor scout. I also got a tip on Lady Evangeline the Undying mage you guys were so found of. I found her Trapped inside some school by the Nagi The Thousand Master she is also apparently Training his kid.”  
“Holy Shit!” Dawn Exclaimed

“Doesn’t Surprise the sailor scouts have been around since I was brought back to life in the early two thousand. They weren’t known for their thinking things through before they disappeared a century ago.” Henrik said.

“Oh yeah Henrik, Warren wanted me to tell you two he’s hunting down your mother again apparently she is taking over those servant witches bodies again. She is also apparently going too Italy to meet the Volturi about something.” Faith said.

“Shit, this might be what Cordelia wanted to talk us about, My love.” Dawn said as she looked at him.   
“It must be.” He stated as he looked at Faith. “Faith I want you to keep a close eye on the on Warren Help him vanquish the Lilith Vampires if you must.”

“Yes, Lord Henrik I will kill as many of them as I can even if I die in the Process.” Faith said as She Shimmered away.  
Dawn Sighed.

“She’s Still calling us lord and lady I see.” 

“She Can’t Help It Dawn, we are the leaders of the Underworld every Demon and witch we make calls us lord and Lady. We Should Hurry and Meet Cordy you know how she gets.” As Henrik Finished Speaking His body suddenly tore itself apart into dots and the dots disappeared few seconds later.

Dawn Smirked as She Mumbled “Always got to have the last word don’t you Henrik.” Not even a second later her body was covered in a gentle breeze that caused her body to Fade into Nothing.

Cordelia Chamber

The Scene is a Flowery meadow within a Cavern. In the Center of the Meadow is a Rock Table with a crystal Ball in the center.

Suddenly black dots started swirling and putting itself together to show Henrik standing there.

Suddenly a gentle wind blows, and Dawn starts to solidify into Being.

The both start walking up to the Rock Table. Both standing differently Henrik with a glare and his arms crossed his chest and him tapping his boot clad foot. Dawn sits down on the grass covered meadow and folds her hands into her lap.

“Cordy are you going to make an appearance” Dawn asked with a pleasant tone.

“About time you two Dweebs got here. I’ve been waiting for the last two hours for you to show.” Said a loud yet Sarcastic tone. As woman faded into existence. A Latina woman with brown hair with a lot of body and soft brown eyes. She was dressed in a black bra pair of baggy pant and a transparent black Shawl. 

“What did you want to talk about Cordy?” Henrik Asked.

“Long story short I need you two too travel back a few months back before Buffy arrived in Sunnydale.” 

“What, why?” They both questioned in unity.

“Because the Lilith Vampires are going to start the war again however this time they will be siding with the Servant witches to end existence as you know it. If you two go back in time you can prevent most of the world from dying. Get a new chance see your lost ones again. Dawn you can See Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Willow again. Same to you Henrik but with your Siblings. You can see them alive again.”

Henrik had an agitated look on his face and Dawn looked restless. They both looked at each other. With the same Expression.

As if to seal the deal Cordelia said “You can prevent a lot of the losses that happened already by nipping it in the bud. Tell them about the side effects of a Hellmouth save them. I have a book that can help you with what you need to do” Cordelia said as a thick book and three backpack materialized in front of her.

They Both Looked at each other and smiled they took the book and the three backpacks and opened the Book and saw an inscription

Powers of the Royals unite  
Send us through time to Reunite  
With Friends we lost to this fight  
Let us be together again   
Reunite again again. 

They both were covered in a white light sending them through time to the past with their belongings.

 

Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction I enjoyed it writing the first chapter Tell me what you think  
Henrik From the The Vampire dairies and the Original univers  
Lilith Vampires are The Twilight Vampires.  
Cordelia Chase is a Seer Demon.  
Warren is an Upper level Demon and is Dawn’s and Henrik’s personal assassin.  
Faith is an Upper level demonic Bounty Hunter.


End file.
